Abridged Audio Commentary/Transcript
Cast (in order of appearance): LittleKuriboh Date: ??? Running time: 4:29 Transcript LK: (voice-over) Hello there, this is LittleKuriboh. Welcome to the DVD commentary for Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Abridged Series. Now I'm sure you're all watching this 'cause you're curious to hear about lots of rumors and juicy gossip about the behind-the-scenes nature of the show, but let me assure you that none of the rumors that you hear are true. Except that one about Yami and Yugi being a couple, they're definitely together. And I'm not a prude or anything, but wow! Get a room, you know. Jeez. Anyway, here we go. YAMI: Yu-Gi-Oh is filmed before a live studio audience. LK: (voice-over) So there was originally a lot of backstory here about Ancient Egypt and... stuff like that, but I- I wrote that out because, who really cares about a bunch of Egyptian philosophy and pyramids and stuff like that, you know what I mean. Tristan is one the most committed actors I've ever worked with. That guy right there is just a genius, I mean, he spends like three hours in a dressing room before we shoot a scene, and it's like-- he's just trying to blend in with the scenery all the time, he's just an amazing talent, I mean he's invaluable on a project like this. KAIBA: I obviously have nothing better to do than go check it out. LK: (voice-over) I think Kaiba's actually pretending to read there. This was a difficult scene, because Yugi would not come out of his trailer. He- he was insisting that his hair was not perfect, he spent about nine hours getting that... hair of his perfected, and it- it still doesn't look right, I mean, look at that. He's... a mess. I think Kaiba really hurt him when he shoved him. KAIBA: ...foiled again! LK: (voice-over) I think those- those two guys really hate each other in real life, it's not an act. Look at that hair, that's rubbish! GRANDPA: That Kaiba kid needs to get laid! LK: (voice-over) Now Kaiba actually sued us after that line. He- he didn't know that was going on the show, he... he says he gets laid all the time, I mean he's, he's got women throwing themselves on him, so, basically he sued us for... uh, slander. And now the production company is in trouble and, we may not make any more episodes but, we'll see how that works out. GRANDPA: ...card game has caused me to become severely injured. LK: (voice-over) He's a good actor, that guy. KAIBA: And now, watch this! LK: (voice-over) Now Yugi's an asshole in real life. I- I don't wanna give anything away, but, I mean, he's a jerk. I mean, he looks like a nice guy, doesn't he. Look at that. Look at that face, you could tell he was evil. YUGI: I'll win this Duel with your deck. GRANDPA: Wa- wait a minute... LK: (voice-over) Now the problem with hiring someone like Yugi is that, technically, his contracts means you have to pay for two people. TÉA: Gather round, everyone... LK: (voice-over) 'Cause y'know, he's got that whole "ancient Egyptian spirit" thing. Now Téa, she's, she's a nice girl, I mean, a little too friendly though. I mean, I have my personal space and she... enters it, you know, and I'm thinking "what's this about". She's just a little too friendly, you know? KAIBA: ...what the heck happened to your voice? LK: (voice-over) I mean, I don't know what goes on behind closed doors. Oh, look at these holograms! Right, okay, I wanted to do these holograms with CGI, but the production company insisted that I go practical with it, I mean, that is the most insane thing we can-- D'you-- just, imagine how much lower the production cost would be if I did these, these dragons with CGI, but I had to make them practically, and that's just... Oh, it was a pain! Almost as big a pain as working with this guy. And that guy. Yami said-- real pretentious-- ugh, I can't stand Yami, I mean he's done a lot of good stage work, I mean, I saw him in a production of Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf and he was really good in there, but I mean, God, what an ego! Now we originally wanted Bakura to appear at the end there. Bakura was gonna have a cameo. He was gonna show up and say "well done Yugi, you did a really good job there, yadda yadda yadda". YAMI: ...obliterate! LK: (voice-over) But, when it came down to shooting the scenes, we couldn't get ahold of Bakura, I mean, he, he was nowhere to be found, I mean, we later found out that he was killing some orphans, and drowning puppies, so obviously he had prior commitments. Now I think this guy really did wet himself, he's a really good actor. CROQUET: Mister Pegasus, sir... LK: (voice-over) Very... practical. And this is Pegasus, he... got paid like a huge amount of money for this one cameo. I hate that guy. Category:Irregular video transcripts